Birthday Suprise
by diabolical-scholar
Summary: Three years after the Titan War, Percy turns nineteen. He gets a surprise visit from dad during his suprise party, and a generous gift. Then he surprises Annabeth Read and review. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This just came to me (a couple of weeks ago).**

**Disclaimer: I wish I did, but I don't own PJO.**

Birthday Surprise

"This is for me!?" I couldn't believe it. I just couldn't believe that my dad would give me _this_ for my nineteenth birthday. It was too much.

"Yes, Percy, this ship is yours," Poseidon told me, a smile playing on his lips as he saw my shocked expression. "I believe it is the same style of ship as that which you took from Ares' son, Blackbeard, back when you found the Golden Fleece." He was right. It looked almost exactly like the ship I'd stolen on Circe's island. There were only two differences that I could see. The ship's figurehead was a hippocampus and its flag was the sign of my father: sea green background with a glowing bronze trident in the center.

"I don't know what to say…I-" it's all I managed to get out before my dad hugged me. It was a nice father-son moment. I wanted to board the…_my_ ship and set sail that second, but the rest of my family and friends were back at the rental house. It had been a serious surprise when Mom had said that she and Paul had rented the old house on Montauk that she and I used to go to. Not as big a surprise as a _ship_, but still pretty dang up there. I hadn't been here since I'd found out that I was a half-blood. It's good to be back.

"I wish I could stay Percy, but I think your mother and Mr. Blowfish are too unsettled for me to stay any longer." He always calls Paul that, I'm not entirely sure if it's a harmless joke or not. He dissolved into sea mist and went off. I made my way back to the house, eager to continue my party. When I climbed over the final sand dune before the house, I saw the most beautiful girl waiting for me on the front porch. I went up to her and sat down with my head on her shoulder.

"So," Annabeth asked me as she started running her fingers through my hair. "What did your dad say?" This last year with her had been so amazing. We had dates pretty often, and only a few were messed up by monster attacks, but even the attacks were a little fun with her fighting by my side. I've never been this happy in my life. I lost myself in thoughts of my Annabeth.

"Hey Seaweed Brain," she told me as she flicked my nose and glowered at me. "I asked you a question. Are you going to answer me?" I gave her my lopsided smile, pulled the offending hand to my lips, kissed it and answered her.

"Yes, I am. Calm down," I said, taking my time. "He just said 'happy birthday' to me and gave me my present before he left. It was better than when I turned fifteen. That time he told me all sorts of depressing facts." I wasn't planning on telling her about the ship just yet. I wanted to reveal it at the right time.

"Oh. So, what did he give you?"

Oh, Hades, there goes that. If I don't tell her about the ship, she'll get snippy and say that I don't trust her. And after I tell her, I'm gonna have to listen to her tell me the importance of honesty in our relationship. I smile up at her perfect face.

"You have to see it to believe it," I tell her. "Come on. I'll show you." We stand up, and I go inside to tell my mom that Annabeth and I are going to walk on the beach for a while. Then, we head back to the cliff. When we get there, the ship's nowhere to be seen.

"Where's your present? Did he give you the Atlantic or something?" She smirks.

"Wouldn't that be awesome? No, Poseidon did not give me an ocean, but he _did_ give me this. Watch," I say as I pull out my bead necklace from Camp Half-Blood. On the necklace, there is a small, sea shell-shaped whistle. I put the whistle to my lips and blow.

"He gave you _that_? And for this I have to walk all the way ov-" It's all she got out because at that instant, my ship had popped out from under the surface of the sea.

"Oh. My. Gods! He gave you a ship?!" She didn't seem to believe her eyes. "He actually gave you a ship?!" After a few minutes more of that she seemed to accept the truth.

"I can't believe he gave you a ship." Okay, maybe not. "It's amazing. When are you going to board it?" I gave it some thought, and came up with a solution. I flash Annabeth a grin.

"How about right now?" I walk up to the edge of the cliff. "Climb onto my back." We'd practiced this trick often enough, and Annabeth really wanted to go explore the ship, so she quickly wrapped her arms around my chest and her legs around my waist. I flung us face first into the water, fifty feet below. With a splash we landed and went under. I got us back to the surface.

"Gods, I was sure we were going to crash into the rocks that time." That's my Annabeth, always supportive of me. I was thinking of a good, well, probably not _that_ good, comeback when the sea monster attacked. All I saw before I was hurled a few hundred yards was a tentacle the size of a tree trunk. It felt about that hard, too. I wasn't really that bad off, being Poseidon's son and all, but Annabeth wasn't so…calm.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" We crashed a few yards from the ship, and I saw something that gave me an idea.

"Annabeth! We have to get on the ship! It's the only way to beat that thing!" Rather than question me, Annabeth started swimming to the ship. We climbed the rope ladder and fell onto deck when the tentacle slammed the side of my ship. I was getting ticked off.

"Come on," I told Annabeth. "We have to get below deck."

"What's below deck?" I guess she'll only follow my orders when we're swimming. I could live with that.

"I saw a cannon porthole when we landed, so I'm guessing there's a cannon below deck with ammunition we can use on…whatever that thing is." She responded quickly.

"Let's go." We went down a hatch and a flight of stairs and reached the level where I'd seen the porthole. We found the cannon and three wooden crates of ammunition. We opened the crates and found dozens of celestial bronze cannon balls nestled in straw in the first two. Some were spiked, others were chained to another, and then there were miniature versions of both. The last crate was full to the top with yard long, sharpened harpoons.

"Whoa," I whispered. "I can't believe that Poseidon gave me these along with the ship."

"I guess he must have known that you weren't going to be completely safe at sea, and decided to help you out a little." It did sound like something he would do, but it all seemed like too much. I decided to worry about it later, like after we'd taken care of the monster.

"Percy, the cannon isn't going to do much." What was she taking about? "All we can hope to do is hit the tentacle and scare it off, but we aren't going to beat it. We can't hit the monster itself because it's underwater." Damn, I should have realized that. How can we destroy this thing if it doesn't break the surface? Then, I got another idea.

I pulled out my bead necklace and blew the sea-shell whistle once more.

"What's that going to do Seaweed Brain? Do you think that will make the monster come out of the ocean or – oh." I'd sunk the ship. We were now below the surface, looking at one ugly, huge octopus. It was a gross, mottled green color with brown splotches, and at least one bright red eye, about the size of a monster-truck tire. A tentacle reached out and slammed the ship.

"What's keeping the water out?" Annabeth wondered aloud after the ship had stopped shaking. "Are you doing it?"

"No. I'm thinking that Poseidon put a spell to keep water out of the ship when it's underwater. I think he knew that I wouldn't be on this ship alone." I got one of the spiked cannon balls out of the first crate.

"Let's load the cannon." We opened up the cannon and put the cannon ball in.

"Aim for the eye,' Annabeth advised. "We have no idea how armored the body is." I adjusted my aim. Something popped into my head.

"How do I fire?" I hadn't seen any "fire" button on this thing.

"I think we just pull that lever." She pointed the lever out for me. "There's so much magic on the ship maybe there's some on the cannon."

"Let's hope you're right." I made sure I had the right aim and pulled the lever.

BOOM. The spiked ball hit the monster's eye, and exploded in a flash of green. The monster was gone. All that was left was a cloud of golden dust. And then, not even that.

"Oh my gods!" Annabeth cried out in shock. "The cannon balls are full of Greek Fire!" Right now that was good news, since I doubt that we'd have beaten the monster with out it, but Greek fire was WAY dangerous. We had to find a secure place for the ammunition otherwise we'd explode if the boat tilted too much and one of the balls fell and hit the ground. We put the covers back on the crate. Who knows? Maybe there's a spell on them that keeps the Greek Fire from exploding.

"Should we go back to the party Percy?"

"Why don't we explore?" Annabeth was okay with exploring, so we had a look around. We found the kitchen, not really surprised to see it fully stocked. We looked a little more and found the infirmary, also stocked and ready for use.

"What do you think this room is?" I asked Annabeth, when we reached a set of double doors with iron knockers.

"Let's find out," she responded, and pushed open the doors. "Whoa." Inside was a room about the size of my living room. Along the left wall was a comfortable looking king-size bed. On the other side of the room was a big ornate desk with a comfortable looking seat and a detailed map of the world on the wall. There was a sitting area with a couple of lush couches and a coffee table. There were a couple of half full bookcases set on the sides in the back. The back wall had big windows looking out at the ocean. As we looked around a school of fish swam by.

**A/N: Bad place to break it, but…had to happen somewhere. Read on my people.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here we go.**

**Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah, you already know.**

"Captain's quarters," I sputtered, totally in awe.

"Your quarters, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth corrected me with a look of wonder on her face as she stared at the furnishings of the room.

"How about 'our' quarters?" I can't believe I just said that. I started to blush.

"Is that an offer Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth turned my way. She didn't look offended or angry. She seemed oddly intrigued.

"Well, um…uh…if, if you –" She saved me the trouble of answering with a kiss. A deep, passionate kiss. She pulled back and led me to the bed. She pushed me down and climbed on top of me. She unbuttoned my shirt. Things were getting out of hand. If I didn't do something now, I would regret it. I pulled away from Annabeth and sat up.

"Annabeth," I whispered, taking a deep breath. "When I said 'our quarters' this isn't exactly what I meant."

She looked at me with a hurt expression that turned embarrassed, then defiant.

"What," she began in a clipped tone, "_did_ you have in mind?" She moved off my lap and glared at me, still red with embarrassment, and I felt idiotic for not having done this better.

"Annabeth," I said, with all the love and desire I could put into the word. "I did have_ that_ in mind when I said 'our quarters,' but I was also thinking that it would happen _after_ what I did think of." She was still angry and embarrassed, but now she was confused too.

"What are you taking about, Seaweed Brain?"

I figure that the fastest way for her to understand was for me to actually do it. I got off the bed, went to one knee and took her left hand.

"Annabeth Chase," I said as understanding flooded through her, making her gasp in shock and then smile in absolute elation.

I saw tears begin to pool in her beautiful gray eyes as I kept going. "The first day we met, I knew that you were special. Every day since then has only served to prove that I was right. I have loved you since we were twelve and went on our first quest to save the world. Since we started dating, I have felt such bliss, such an overpowering sense of _joy_ that I wonder if I had ever really been happy before I met you. I love you, Annabeth Chase. I will always love you. I will always be your Seaweed Brain." I took a deep breath. "Marry me Wise Girl."

I pulled a diamond ring from my pocket, slid it onto the third finger of her left hand and waited for her to respond.

"Of course I'll marry you." Thank the Gods. She threw her arms around me and kissed me like there was no tomorrow. It felt perfect.

"What took you so long, Seaweed Brain?"

"First I had to find and buy the ring," I answered playfully. "And then I had to wait for the right moment." She smacked my shoulder.

"So you would have waited _another_ year waiting for the 'right moment' Seaweed Brain?"

"Well, no. I was planning on proposing in front of everyone at dinner tonight." I ran my hand through her beautiful hair as she admired her ring. She looked up suddenly and grinned sensuously.

"So. Is it _after_ what you thought of yet?" Oh gods, I really wanted it to be. I could tell that she wanted it to be _after_, too.

"Actually I thought of our wedding, not my proposal." I smiled innocently. "But if you want it to be _after_ already, that's more than fine by me."

I leaned into her, holding her head in one hand. As we kissed, I slowly ran my other hand from her knee to her back. I dragged my hand up her spine and placed it between her shoulders, pulling her closer. I felt her shiver. We broke the kiss gasping. Annabeth rested her head on my shoulder and sighed.

"Come on Seaweed Brain," she murmured between breaths. "You're going to get me back to the beach house and we're going to give everyone the great news."

"'Great'? That's it? What about 'phenomenal' or 'spectacular' or 'marvelous,' huh? What about them?" Annabeth looked up at me so I would see her roll her eyes.

"Get me back to land, Seaweed Brain."

"Might as well," I sighed. "I've got to ask Grover to get rid of the empathy link. I don't want him seeing anything _compromising_ with it."

"Oh my gods!" Annabeth brought her hand up to cover her face. Her new ring sparkled in the green light of the ocean. "I'd completely forgotten that! Why didn't you mention it earlier!?"

**A/N: I know it was total fluff, but you know...Review. This **_**was**_** going to be then end, but maybe I'll write about what happens when they get back to Percy's party. Maybe even the wedding. That'd be cool.**

**Jake the Drake: sorry about my writing style. I'll try to change it, but I doubt I will. **

**And to DEEN6: please, vete a la fregada, hijo de perra. No more flames. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews my people; they convinced me to write this chapter.**

Announcement

"So how do you think they'll take it?" We stood just outside of the beach house, holding hands.

We were deciding how to break the news to our friends. Mom and Paul already knew what I was planning, but they didn't know that I'd _already_ proposed. But Grover probably sensed that I had asked Annabeth to marry me. I hope he kept quiet about it; I had sent mental messages telling him to keep it secret since we had disembarked the _Ocean's Legacy_. (**A/N: Sorry, I'd forgotten to give the name, but I wanted you all to know it.**)

"They'll be happy for us, Seaweed Brain. Okay," Annabeth continues, a smirk on her precious face. "They'll be happy for _you_. They'll be sorry for me for settling."

"You never _are_ going to make it easy are you?"

"Why start now?" Both grinning, we opened the front door and walked in.

*****

"Percy, Annabeth. So good of you to join us. How was your walk?" Grover was the only one grinning gloatingly, so either he kept the engagement to himself, or everyone else was much better at hiding what they knew.

"Pretty good," Annabeth answered in a light tone. "It would have been better without the monster attack but, it was still ok."

"You were attacked! Are both of you okay?!" My mom always worries.

"Yes, mom we're both okay. Perfect even," Annabeth smiled at that

"Oh, so nothing else happened? Nothing _engaging _happened on your walk?" By now, everyone knew _something_ happened because of Grover's tone, but they didn't know _what_.

"Annabeth," I turn theatrically to my fiancée and smile. "I think we should tell them. Before Grover faints or something."

"Are you sure Seaweed Brain?" When she calls me that, it's like she's calling me "Sweetheart."

Nico is all the way in the back of the living room, holding hands with his girlfriend Sunny, a daughter of Apollo when he calls out. "What's going on you two?"

"Well," I say as Annabeth starts taking her left hand out my grip. "I proposed to Annabeth–"

"And I said yes," she finished, her hand in the air so that everyone in the room can admire her engagement ring.

The reactions of my friends and family were…varied, but supportive. My mom, for example, jumps out of her seat with a shriek, runs up to us and nearly crushes us to death as she embraces us. Paul just smiles, happy for us. I'm sure he'd hug us too if he wasn't holding my two-year old sister, Rose. Grover throws his head back and laughs, happy that we finally told. Juniper starts crying tears of joy. Nico has wide eyes and whistles at the news. Sunny hugs Nico at the news. Tyson - on a day off from being General of all Cyclopes - yells "YAY" as loud as he can and jumps up and down in elation. Thalia and Rachel look at each other and say "finally" at the same time. My twelve-year old, demigod half-sister Jane - whom I had met two months after the Titan War - smiled shyly.

"Oh, I'm so happy for the two of you," my mom told us between tears. "Annabeth I'm so glad that you're going to be part of the family. Your wedding is going to be the best in history; I'll make sure of it."

"Thanks Mrs. Jackson," Annabeth whispered, tearing up. Being part of a family is something she always wanted. It brings me unending joy to know that she's joining mine.

"You know mom, you're wrong," they both looked me, scandalized. I smile. "Annabeth's been part of the family since we were twelve."

"Annabeth smacked me and laughed. My mom smiled, shook her head at me and said to Annabeth: "I'm sorry he's like this. I don't know where I went wrong, but when he's right, he's right." I smiled even wider.

In all the ensuing happiness, my birthday was forgotten. My mom got all the girls together around the coffee table and started talking about how she would make our wedding the best in history. I was so joyful; I couldn't stop smiling, even if I wanted to.

Us guys were told to stay away from the discussion, since we could "only screw everything up." Rather than argue, we all moved to the kitchen, pulled out a set of cards and playing chips, and played poker until we were allowed back into the living room.

An hour into that, I asked Grover for a private word. We went out back (we were **not** going to go past the living room) and admired the highway for a minute before I got down to business.

"Grover, since Annabeth and I are getting married we thought that–"

"That it would be best to get rid of the empathy link," he finished for me. "Yeah I heard."

"Which is why it's got to go."

"Okay, fine, you got me." He put his thumbs on my temples and rubbed them in little circles. He started muttering in Ancient Greek. I didn't get all of it, but it talked about letting go, becoming separated and something about freedom from another (**A/N: I have no idea why, but this seemed like a good idea for a ritual. If you don't like it, mention it in your review, and offer an alternative.**)

"There it's gone." Relief spread through me.

"Thanks a million G-man," I told him. "I'll get you a huge bag of cans and apples for this." Before he could thank me (trust me he was gonna thank me, he loves cans and apples) Annabeth came outside.

"Hey guys," she said with a beautiful smile. "What are you doing?"

"I got Grover to get rid of the link." Her smile got wider at that. "We're free!"

"Great," she told us. "Thanks Grover. I can't tell you how much we appreciate this."

She walked up to me and gave a light kiss. It had to be because…you know, Grover was there.

"Ugh," Grover said with mild disgust. "Come on people! Just because I got rid of the link doesn't mean I can't read stuff from _right now_. Please try to keep it in your pants until I'm far, far away." He went back inside with a laugh, seeing our bright red complexions.

"We'll at least it wasn't just me with those thoughts."

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain," retorted my fiancée and I leaned in for a kiss.

**A/N: Review! **

**Thanks to Alice Price, John cold 7, Readingmermaid, Annapercy1 Demeter and Artemis Rock, gottaluvpjo, percabeth97, tOtAlTeAmEdWaRd, dancechick307, percyjacksonfan and any other reviewer I may have missed.**

**Next up, will be the conversation the girls had about our heroes' wedding. I really want to explore some of the characters I introduced. If it doesn't measure up I'm sorry in advance. I have no idea what girls talk about when they get together like that. Unfortunately, you probably wont see this chapter until at least the middle of the week. Sorry, but school is a b***h. The wedding will be it's own story, called Wedding Crashers. As soon as I write it, I'll post it. **

**dancechick307: don't give up. I have seen some really good Percabeth fics. You just have to keep on looking.**

**percyjacksonfan: As a Mexican man, I respond to bad criticism with anger. There's no way around it, it's just who I am. It's not that I'm a bad guy, it's just that this is -to me- the proper response to a comment like deen6's. What I said was "Go to hell you SOB."**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you FantasyFan-WriterGirl for helping me out. With your tips I was able to come up with this. Remember, I'm a guy with no knowledge of what goes on during these conversations. So if it is unsatisfactory, comment on it in your review. In Annabeth's POV.**

Girl Talk

"Okay," Mrs. Jackson said as she tried to settle a squirming Rose. "First thing's first. Annabeth," everyone looked at me. "It's your wedding. What do you think your wedding needs to have?"

"Gosh, Mrs. Jackson, I-"

"Annabeth, dear. You're marrying my son. You're joining the family. You can call me 'Mom' if you want to." I was speechless for a second with everyone staring at me. Except for Rose. She was eating her fist.

This was the first time in my life that I really felt wanted. Having Mrs. Jackson say that I could call her 'Mom' and knowing that she meant every word of it pretty much made this one of the best days of my life. I almost teared up, but I managed to control myself.

"Thanks mom." I tried to tell her how grateful I was in just those two words. "Anyway, I only ever thought of the people that I would want at my wedding. I have no idea about the rest." I looked at all of them. "Would you all help me plan it?"

"Of course we will sweetheart! I promise everything will be perfect!" Mrs. Jackson smiled at me, like a mom would. Again, I fought the urge to cry in happiness.

"I trust you…mom." It was a little weird to say. "So, do any of you have suggestions for my wedding?" I couldn't help but smile at that. I'm marrying Percy!

"You should do it on the beach," Sunny suggested. "At sunset. It's perfect, Percy will love it. Also, your guests won't have to crowd into one building."

"I was sort of thinking of a small wedding," I started to say more, but Thalia interrupted.

"That's not going to happen, Annabeth. You and Percy are the heroes of Olympus, and I'm positive that a lot of the Campers are going to want to go. I might bring the Hunters. Maybe even some of the gods will come."

"And let's not forget your mortal friends," Rachel piped in. "All of the friends you and Percy have made at school aren't going to just sit this out." She was right. All of our mortal friends from high school and college were great, and we had gotten pretty close.

"How's that going to work?" I voiced my concern. "How can I have guests straight out of _Greek Mythology_ sitting next to my Chemistry Lab mate?" I really started to think about it and it seemed hopeless. I was going to have to choose one part of my life over the other.

"I don't think you have to worry about that Annabeth," Jane told me quietly after a brief awkward silence. "I think you're forgetting about the Mist. It ought to make sure that your mortal friends don't see the truth."

"You're right Jane!" Mrs. J…mom said. Jane blushed at the compliment, although she did smile. We've known her for almost three years, but she's only really comfortable with her big brother.

"You see Annabeth? Everything will turn out all right. Don't worry so much," Thalia told me, then smirked. "Just worry about saying the right name when saying your vows and we'll do the rest."

"She's right Annabeth," Rachel said. We'd become great friends after the Titan War. She's a great Oracle, follows _all_ the rules. "So, let's get down to business. I know that, traditionally, the bride's family pays, but don't worry; your wedding's on me." She smiled.

"Oh, Rachel I can't let you do that! Really, it's too much."

"Nonsense!" She waved my objections away. "I'm paying for your wedding, it will be amazing, and you're just going to accept that."

"But–" It's all I got out before Juniper interrupted me.

"Give it a rest Annabeth! Just be happy and thank Rachel for her generosity." Juniper was right. I _should _just be happy.

"Thanks Rachel. I think it's too much, but thank you."

"Happy to help," Rachel responded, smiling brightly. "So are we going with Sunny's idea? Do you want to get married on the beach?"

"You really should do it at the beach; Percy will love it," Jane said with confidence.

I thought about it and she was right. I could just see Percy in a classic black tux with my favorite crooked smile, standing in front of the sunset, looking every bit the hero that he is as I walk up to him in the perfect wedding gown. My chest swelled with emotion at the perfect scene in my head. "Your right; I'll have my wedding at the beach, _this_ beach."

"Why this beach?" Mrs…Mom looked confused and looked at Rose, who had fought her way from her mother's lap and into to mine. She was playing with my bead necklace. I watched her as I thought of the best explanation.

"Because this place means so much to Percy," I finally decided to say. "He knows this is where you and his dad met. And later, this is where you two would spend your time, having fun. And every time he and I come here he's not just happy, but peaceful."

Everyone looked at me as I blurted this out. Except Rose. She was trying to chew through the leather cord of my necklace. How she was going to do that with only seven teeth is beyond me. I looked at her for a minute hoping no one could see me blush. Why had I revealed so much? I could just hear all of these girls making some smart ass comment to Percy. Well not mom or Sunny. Mom was too nice, and Sunny was still a little star struck by all of the stories she'd heard about Percy.

All of these random thoughts, and others bounced around in my head until someone spoke up.

"You see? I was right," Sunny said cheerfully. "The beach is perfect. Remember though, get married at sunset. That'll really make it look special."

"Okay," Rachel added. "Then the reception could be held here too. I can get some contractors here to fix the place up, make it look spectacular."

"We don't own the house dear," mom reminded our Oracle. "We can't make alterations to the house."

"Well not yet," she countered with a grin. What?

"Rachel, you can't buy the house just for the wedding!" Seriously! What's up with her all of a sudden? Paying for my wedding is already too much.

"Calm down Annabeth," Juniper leaned over and patted my shoulder. "Remember. Just be happy."

"Rachel dear," mom said. "You really don't have to do that. We can just rent it again, set up temporarily and then clean up." Yes! Thanks mom!

"Oh, but Mrs. Jackson," Rachel contradicted. "This is the least I can do. I owe my life a dozen times over to Percy and Annabeth." She turned to me. "Remember the hellhounds two years ago? What about the Empusai last Christmas, or the Ares Cabin's prank this summer? Annabeth this is the best way that I can say thank you. You just said how much this beach, this house, means to Percy. Did you forget that this is his wedding too? Think how happy he'll be," she took a deep breath. "Annabeth let me do this. It's the least I can do."

"It's too much," I insisted. Then I relented. "But okay. For Percy."

Not one for uncomfortable silences, Sunny spoke up. "Fantastic. Now that we know where we're having the celebration, I have to ask: can my band play for you? We can audition if you want." She looked at me hopefully. As Apollo's child, she has some varied interests and skills. For instance, although Sunny is deadly with her bow, she's an unbelievable singer. She'd started up a band with a few of the Campers.

"Of course you can play Sunny," I assured her. "I was actually going to ask the Warriors if they'd perform."

"Yay! Thank you so much Annabeth! You won't regret this!" She ran forward and hugged me tightly.

"Okay," Thalia declared. "Now that we have that covered, _how_ are we going to decorate this place? Is the wedding going to be themed or traditional?" With that, we immersed ourselves in the finer details of my wedding. We discussed the china, the seating arrangements; we even decided to ask Tyson if he and some of his Cyclopes would work security.

After deciding that the bridesmaids' dresses were going to be blue, and my asking Thalia to be my Maid of Honor and Jane to be my flower girl, which all resulted in hugs and tears and squeals, I decided to go talk to Percy. I went to the kitchen and found Paul and Nico playing Poker. Nico looked to be dominating. Tyson was snoring quietly in his seat.

"Hey Nico." He turned around surprised. "Just thought you should know that you and the other Warriors are going to perform at my wedding." He was the lead guitarist, and very talented.

"Cool," he responded with a smile. "I bet Sunny will start us rehearsing tomorrow."

"Great. Where'd Percy go?"

"He stepped out with Grover a few minutes ago," Paul answered. "Congratulations by the way. I'm sure you and Percy have a long and happy life ahead of you." I really hope he's right.

"Thanks Mr. Blofis."

"Please, call me Paul," I smiled and said "Okay" before heading out. When I opened the door it looked like I had interrupted something. Grover had a huge grin on his face, and Percy, my Percy, looked pretty happy with himself.

"Hey guys," I said with a smile. "What are you doing?"

"I got Grover to get rid of the link," my fiancée responded. I smiled wider at that. "We're free!"

"Great," I told him. I turned to Grover "Thanks Grover. I can't tell you how much we appreciate this."

I walked up to my fiancée and gave him a light kiss. I would have liked something more, but with Grover here it would be indecent.

"Ugh," Grover said with mild disgust. "Come on people! Just because I got rid of the link doesn't mean I can't read stuff from _right now_. Please try to keep it in your pants until I'm far, far away." He didn't miss our flushed faces. He laughed and went back inside.

"Well, at least it wasn't just me with those thoughts."

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain," I retorted as he leaned in for a kiss. A passionate one that left us gasping, just like I wanted.

**A/N: It took me a while to come up with this, because every time I put some thing in, I got ideas for other stories and one-shots. I'm working on a couple now. This ****is the end for this story, but please remember that the actual wedding will stand alone. It's the next thing I'll post. Look for "Wedding Crashers" in a few days.**

**Stories in the making: "My Demigod Sister", "Babysitting is Dangerous", "Saving the Oracle-Over and Over Again", "Nico Goes to the Sunny Side."**


End file.
